


V3 Yanderes.

by GraphicJane



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Creative booms, Different Eras, Different Universes, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Jane is bad at summaries, Kaede’s family is hella rich, Korekiyos sisters is alive, Magic, Mention of struggling, Multi, One-Sided Relationship, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Shuichi just needs a damn break, Truth or Dare, Unhealthy Relationships, Vampires, adduction, bloodsucking, criminal activity, forced first kiss, mention of suicide, mindwipeing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-29
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21609370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraphicJane/pseuds/GraphicJane
Summary: Mostly one-shots of the V3 cast going yandere for Shuchi(If I feel like, Kaede). Updates most likely are going to be rare. Basically I'll post on here when I'm bored. I'm also going to take requests as well. I'm not going to any Yandere!Angie chapters unless someone wants it. No promises it's going to be good though.
Relationships: Kaede Akamatsu/Shuichi Saihara, Korekiyo shinguji/shuichi saihara, Rantaro Amami/Shuichi Saihara, Shuichi Saihere/Kokichi Ouma
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	1. Humanity's True Beauty

**Author's Note:**

> While I'm not really happy with this, this what's going to go up.

Slowly waking up, my eyes opened and adjusted the basement light. Instead of trying to an anxiety attack, I decided it would be best to breathe, then look around again. It only took a split movement to conclude that a chain around my ankle kept me from walking very far from the bed. The second chain was more lengthy, giving whoever wore it more space to walk a longer distance. The bed was smooth and just for sleeping purses only still. 

There was still the dresser with a few books, a laundry basket, and a few other things. Korekiyo and Aneko took most of my possessions, not that I had a lot from the beginning. Other than my clothes, they saved my hat for me as I reached for it on the dresser. The sound of a single cold chain echoed in the room as I rested my head against the wall, my legs hanging off the side of the bed. The only thing left to do is for someone to come down.

All I could remember was being grabbed by my arm, forcing me against a wall hidden behind a dumpster in an alleyway. Even if I could speak, there was little to no time before the thought screaming for help could even cross my mind. My struggling didn’t last as my world went black, and my body went limp. In my panic, I realized too soon that the rag had chloroform soaked in it. 

*I don’t have any injuries from yesterday.* 

The sounds of a door interrupted the memory. Cocking my head, I froze for a minute as I saw Korekiyo close the door and walked down. Someone, presumably Aneko, was on the other side of the locked door. The door was now preventing both of us from getting out. I hate this place.

At first, I thought Korekiyo was a bit off, but he always treated me with kindness. Korekiyo was the one few people treated me like I wasn’t worthless. The fact I was mute didn’t deter Korekiyo from encountering and talking to me. Nor did it stop Korekiyo from getting carried away in different cultures when we had a conversation with each other.

I saw his true colors. Both he and his sister were monsters in my eyes now. I was just the unlucky person who fell for their act. No matter how many times I pinch myself or wake up, I’m still in this hell. I’m still wearing the same damn chain when I got here with the doctor locked at all times. 

“Kehehehe… I apologize for keeping you waiting. Sister was helping me making extra preparations.” Korekiyo was now staring down at me, now standing across from the bed I was sitting on. After he almost struggled me to death three days ago when I refused to kiss him, my fear of him grew. Having and seeing Korekiyo like that made me like an ant, so powerless and scared. 

/Preparations?/ Sign language was the only option for communication. There weren’t any pens or papers around. While I can’t talk, I could understand what he’s going to say. 

“You’ll see soon enough, Shuichi.” My body froze as he sat me. 

*Please, get away from me.*

“You. Are. Mine.” The sudden action of Korekiyo aggressively gripping my chin and drastic change of tone caused me to sit up straight in fear. His eyes were cold, possessive, and lustful when my eyes met his. “You and Sister are humanity's true beauty. I will not let anyone taint your beauty.”

His grip on my chin didn’t ease up. It only got tighter. It felt the look in his eyes was starting to my soul as my body refused to move. Taint my beauty? I don't have any. Even if I did have “humanity's true beauty”, it would just be a waste on someone who couldn't talk. 

The grip he had on my chin was still there as he still sat by me. Those eyes never left mine and seemed to grow more lustful and possessive. He got even closer to me. My hands were gripping the bedsheets as he forced my head to follow his. I don’t want to see the look on my face as fear permitted me from looking anywhere but at him. 

The nightstand by the bed was put to use again. Korekiyo being the one who removed my hat and placing it there. Korekiyo pulled down his mask to reveal his top lip has red lipstick, and the bottom was black. Unfortunately for me, there wasn’t any time to notice as feel his hand pushed against the wall. Unconsciously my body started to struggle against his hold. 

“I wonder how delightful your emotions will be if I would struggle you again.” The pressure of him holding my chain was gone. His hand was constraining my neck, threatening to choke me again till I passed out. I’m too anxious to close my eyes with him watching like he is. I could feel his hot breath coming closer as I held my breath.

In fear of my life, I didn’t put up a fight and closed my eyes when our lips clashed. The kiss wasn’t rushed, possessive, or sloppy like I thought it would be. It was the opposite of that. It was a slow, smooth, and methodical kiss as I let him lead me in the kiss. Without even trying, it put mine to shame. 

Korekiyo pulled back from the kiss. His lipstick was smudged up now, needing a new application. With great gratification, he pushed back of hair behind his back, letting me have more space. By the feeling on my face, I can only guess I my face with as opened my eye.

“I do hope your first kiss was just as gratifying as it was for me at this moment.” My captor pulled back up his mask and sat up. Much to my relief, his hands were hands nowhere near my throat. What didn’t change was Korekiyo sitting right next time. 

“Hello, Brother and Shuichi.” Aneko decided to grace us with her presence. We both turn our heads to the basement door opened as his sister stood there, closing it she came down. Her long skirt was swaying as she went down was noticed.

“Hello, Sister.” Aneko's smile flashed at me, sitting down by me. Korekiyo’s demeanor changed from being controlling to how the world saw him. I was given more space as Korekiyo sat an inch away from me.

"Oh my, someone's face is red. How was your first kiss?” Aneko covered her mouth, silently laughing. In a teasing manner, she nudged my arm. My reaction to trying to hide my face only resulted in her straight out laughing. 

*Gah..! Is my face that red?*

“Sister does give phenomenal advice when it comes to kissing.” 

“Oh, Brother, that reminds me. Can you please go upstairs and start preparing breakfast?” 

“Of course, Sister.” Korekiyo stood up and started to the stairs, opening and locking the door, leaving me there with my thoughts and his sister. I removed my hands from my face. I flinched when I saw Aneko’s hands slowly towards my neck and then stop. 

“Please, relax, I’m not going to harm you. I'm making sure your neck is better.” 

Biting my lip, I reluctantly nodded yes. The red from my face was gone as I sat there. She looked at my chain and my three-day-old injury. The medical kit was out on the ground and under the bed. But I can't help but think she looked shocked for a moment.

“How has your neck been? Has it been hurting?” Aneko placed her hands neatly back into her lap as I sat up and looked away.

/It’s all right. I’ve been trying to move it as little as possible./ A sigh and smile came from Aneko. It wasn’t hard to figure out my feelings as I still refused to look at her.

“He didn’t hurt you too badly today, did he? He is rather possessive at times.” I saw how Aneko looked sympathetic out of the corner of my as she spoke to me. 

What does she mean at times? He caused me to blackout when I refused to do something. He threatened to choke me out again if I didn’t kiss him. My ankle has a chain around preventing me from even walking a foot from the bed.

“Just give it time. It's not as bad as it seems here. It may not look like it, but Brother does care for you. I also care greatly for you.” In some twisted way, she was trying to comfort me. 

/Why? If you did care about me, you would let me go./ Aneko graciously put a hand on my shoulder. It felt like a mother trying to comfort a child.

“Because we want to protect what we love the most. Our father, grandmother, great grandmother, and others went through this as well. My great grandfather would tell stories of how every one of them would be okay in the end. They died happily with a family.”

/Please, just let me go. I don’t want this! I didn’t ask for this!/ I swore to myself I wouldn't let them see me cry. It was a promise that didn't last. That didn’t stop tears from forming and coming down my face. 

“It’s okay. Just let it out.” Aneko pulled me into a hug as my pleas fell on deaf ears. Reality set in as I started to shake and cry in her hold. One of the worst parts was that I accepted her hug, feeling comfortable and comforted in Aneko’s hold. 

First, my voice was gone before I even had a chance.

Second, I was stolen from the outside world and from what friends I had and from my Uncle. 

Third, my first kiss belonged to the person who took me.

I'm scared. I’m so scared.


	2. Bleeding Heart(Yandere!Vampire!Rantaro Amami X Village boy!shuichi saihara)Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Love can make anyone, or thing, feel alive. Even a vampire.
> 
> What if that love isn't shared with the other person?
> 
> Mention of suicide, twice. You have been warmed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone of you wants a part 2, tell me. I already have an idea of what it will be.

Rantaro and Shuichi laid on the ground by each other, looking at the stars and occasionally creating new constellations in the sky. The light from the moon highlighted the multi-colored wildflowers. A light wind swayed the flowers as crickets chirped, and lighting bug flashed colors. The stars added an extra dash of beauty to the night. That’s what he would think he thought and believed.

There was a certain village boy who caught his eye when he first went searching for fresh blood in the village to drink at night. For the first time in his life, he felt something when the boy waved and smiled at him. Before Rantaro knew it, the village became his hunting grounds of sorts. While the thought of drinking the boy’s blood was tempting, Rantaro wanted to know his name and his life. Shuichi, as Rantaro found out, should have that honor of that at least.

Rantaro had a plan to get his precious blood to get his fill. Got someone alone from others at night, put them under hypnotic suggestion, and then get what he wants. Like how he made that bitch, Kaede, go to the hanging tree at the dead of night with rope. Of course, Rantaro would be there to comfort Shuichi when he heard the news of sweet Kaede’s death. The only one allowed to even dare of thinking of flirting with Shuichi was him. 

The only one who Rantaro approved of, and left unharmed, was his uncle. He found out that when Shuichi was younger, his father and mother abandoned him. His uncle, without hesitation, took Shuichi in and raised him the best he could. If his uncle could, he would gift the entire world to his grandson. No, he would give more than just the world to Shuichi.

He was so close to keeping Shuichi to himself the first time, having just entered into his room via his window. He would have taken Shuichi if it wasn’t for Kaito and Maki, the local vampire hunter and both best friend of Shuichi, busting into Shuichi’s room right when he was starting to pick up his crush. Rantaro just narrowly managed to get out with his “life”. He may still be here, but a familiar rage grew bigger and bigger. It was not long after he saw Maki spend her last moments in agony.

There was never a quiet moment when Kaito was around. At least with Miu, she was busy in her shop half the time. Kaito was the loudmouth of the trio of Shuichi, Maki, and Kaito in the village. Fortunately for Rantaro, Kaito was also an idiot and an object for Ouma to make mad. But he was thankful to have the assistance of Kaito.

And then there was Ouma, the one who knew right away something was wrong. Right from the start, he kept Shuichi away from him when he could. It didn’t help that the rat bastard was sneaky and had the extremely rare ability to resist Rantaro’s hypnotic suggestions. Ouma knew this and just had to look oh so smug, knowing Rantaro couldn’t influence him. It felt so good when Rantaro ended his life.

When they found Ouma’s body, Rantaro played the dutiful guardian to Shuichi yet again. He was always shielding Shuichi from seeing the gruesome sight for too long, never leaving his side. Seeing Shuichi cry both broke him but excited him. With Ouma and everyone else out of the way, he could make his move. That was a month ago when Katio finished off Ouma.

Rantaro felt so many emotions when he first laid eyes on Shuichi. Emotions like love, happiness, hate, loneliness, jealousy, and feeling lost. When Shuichi wasn’t there with him, it made Rantaro feel so lost and lonely without him. Being alone with Shuchi made him feel so overcome with happiness. Seeing someone like Kaede flirting with and hang off of Shuichi made Rantaro feel pure hatred. Jealousy and hate came whenever he had to share Shuichi with someone else whenever he was around. 

“Hey, Rantaro?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?” 

“Being there for me when I needed it. Especially for my uncle. ” Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Shuichi turned his side to face him. 

“I don’t think I’m that great of help.” Some of the wildflowers started to bloom as Rantarto nervously chuckled. Rantaro turned to his side, facing Shuichi smiling. Seeing Shuichi smile like that made him feel happy. 

“You’re the one pushing me to move forward.” Rantaro couldn’t help feel satisfaction at what Shuichi just said to him. It was too easy to wrap Shuichi around his finger when everyone else was out of the way. 

“I do what can, that’s all I can do.” It took a moment to realize that their faces were inches away. Just inches away from kissing Shuichi.

“O-oh, I’m sorry.” Shuichi made the cutest face as his face went red and started giving him more room. Rantaro grabbed Shuichi’s hand on the ground, stopping Shuichi in what he was doing. “R-rantaro?”

Here goes nothing.

“You’re the most important thing to me.” Doing this is harder than Rantaro thought it would be. He rehearsed this so much, thinking of what he was going to do and say. But when the moment came, his mind went blank.

“I...I love you. Please be with me.”

“I’m sorry, I don’t have the same feelings for you. I know you’ll find someone.” Shuichi turned him, trying to let him down easy. His hand was sliding out from his as Shuichi got up.

He.Turned.Him.Down.

Shuichi

Turned

Him 

Down.

Anger, no, it was that of untamable rage he was feeling again.

That is what Rantaro felt right now. It was even stronger than when Kaede and Ouma were around. He asked politely, tried to ask without using force. Instead, Shuichi had the nerve to say no, to just be denied something was already his?

“I didn’t say you had a choice.” 

“H-he-” 

What happened was the start of a nightmare for Shuichi. Rantaro pushed him back down, leaning across from him. Opening his eyes, he meets the eyes of a vampire as it, no, Rantaro, pinning both his arms by his wrist. He right on top of him as his eyes were now turning from green to red. The other hand was placed around Shuichi’s neck as Shuichi tried to get up.

“Someone, he-” Shuichi’s cry for help quickly turned into gasps for air. Rantaro’s free hand grabbed his neck and started cutting off his air.

“Keep this up, and I wouldn’t hesitate to rip your jugular out. Am I clear?” Rantaro hissed in irritation. Turns out threatening to rip someone’s jugular out works like a charm. Shuichi struggling stopped as Rantaro’s hand fastened around his neck even more.

“Are you going to keep your voice down?” 

“Y-yes.” Shuichi's struggle said as he fought to talk.

“Good.” Getting the confirmation that Shuichi would behave, he loosened his hold on the human's neck. Shuichi violently coughed as precious air welcomed him back. Already Rantaro had made an imprint of his captive's throat. Rantaro waited another five minutes before his next move. 

The look on Rantaro’s face reminded Shuichi of something unholy. Tears swelled in Shuichi’s eyes as he knew what was going to happen. He knew the people Rantaro was mentioning. He knew now who really behind it everything. Who made Shuchi so terrified of getting close to people. 

“Ouma always kept you away from me every chance he could! Maki stopped me from taking you that night! Kaito served his only use in his life. He made sure Ouma and Maki both died in the most painful possible.” There was venom with every word he said.

“Please, stop it! I’m begging you!” With Rantaro there cutting off some of his air, Shuichi would have screamed that. The fear radiating from Shuichi was delicious. Rantaro craved it as Shuichi was in fear for his life. 

“He was so kind to off himself after he killed his ‘Makiroll’ and Ouma. He was guilt-ridden after he broke from my trace, he broke down and used the dagger on himself. I couldn’t get myself bloody when I had to comfort you, could I?” Not even his shoes should get bloody. That would have just a disaster.

To prove his point, Rantaro whispered every gory detail in Shuichi’s ear. The grip Rantaro had on his wrist started to become excruciating. Soft whimpers came from Shuichi, having no other choice but to stay there and listen. If Shuichi’s eyes weren’t already red and puffy, they were now. 

“Your uncle is fine, Shuichi.” Rantaro’s voice went from anger to being kind. Shuichi’s eyes widen in shock. For all he knew, Rantaro could be lying.

“He’s.. okay?” Or maybe he wasn’t lying?

“I know how much he cares for you. I’m so glad he got to see your smile one last time.”

“One last...time? Wh-” Instead of answering the quivering boy, Rantaro cut by quietly shushing him. 

“The more you move, the more it hurts.” That was the warning Rantarto tenderly gave before Shuichi felt a pair of fangs price his throat. This bite grew more and more painful the more it went on. Shuichi felt some of his blood trickle down his neck as his body went limp. It took a moment to realize that Rantaro’s hand was now off of his neck and wiping a tear.

Even with his dizziness, Shuichi saw something change in the moon. Its light was starting to turn from white to red. They were in the middle of the glow as the moon was casting upon them. Vampire hunters were more promote when the room was red. With the location they were at right now, there was no chance for Shuichi to be found. 

Everyone heard the tale of the red moon. They say vampires grew stronger, more lustful, and more controlling. The humans who could resist the gaze of a vampire would fail when the red light was on them. Shuichi was one lucky, or rather unlucky, people to have this power and knew how to use this. What Rantaro was doing was something that blocked the ability. It’s called /Marking/, something that also lets the vampire claim the person for themselves. 

Wiping the blood from face, Rantarto pulled black and looked at his handiwork. When he was happy with it, he unpinned Shuichi’s arms and got off him, holding Shuichi. Between the bite and all the crying, Shuichi was too exhausted to even left a finger. That’s when the next step of the /Marking/ started. Rantarto held Shichi close as the red moonlight caused the mark to give off the feeling like it was burning. It felt like a hot iron brand pressed against Shuichi’s skin.

It was exciting to see Shuichi like this, so much in pain and yet unable to move. A nearly exhausted Shuichi could do nothing as the mark was almost complete. Kissing his forehead, Rantaro read Shuichi’s thoughts of just wanting to die, wanting this to end, and cursing his name. Of course, Rantaro wasn’t going to say anything. Some parts of Rantaro told him he could be ashamed of making Shuichi experience pain like this. 

Shuichi’s breathing evened out, the process ended, as Rantaro held him close.  
Rantaro could feel Shuichi’s warmth against him. How Shuichi didn’t pass out from the pain was something that didn’t know. And he’ll never know because of what Rantaro was going to do next. Red eyes went to black as he titled Shuichi’s head for them to meet eyes.

“Just a few things before you fall asleep. I won’t be long, just stay awake until I say to go to sleep, okay?” Emotionless, Shuichi nodded yes. Even in a state like this, Shuichi was beautiful. Sadly, time was not on his side at the moment.

He knew what he wanted from the start. While Rantaro was a little rushed, he still held a tender voice as he watched Shuichi fight himself from falling asleep. Rantarto picked up a sleeping Shuichi, bridal style when it was over. His facial features went back to a human as they disappeared. The dent in the field was the only thing that signified what happened that night.

He couldn't wait for Shuichi to wake up


	3. Hidden Melody(Yandere!Kaede Akamatsu X Shuichi Saihara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People play the piano for different reasons. 
> 
> A.K.A My brain died while trying to make up this chapter's summary.
> 
> 1/18/200: Fixed some spelling mistakes and added a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was going to have this be inspired by this. (https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CvFH_6DNRCY) But as you know, things change. I want to at least to share it with you guys. For the people who wanted part 2 of Vampire!Yandere!Rantaro, don't worry. Just let me finish Yandere!Maki(with a days break) and I'll work on it.
> 
> P.S Thank you creative boom, I love the feeling I get when I write seven pages with only putting out half of the effort I usually put in.

Introduction.  
The Akamatsu family was the most influential and wealthy families around. The world thought they were heaven-sent, not seeing the mask the family wore. Beneath the veil, they ran the criminal underworld, striking fear into whoever hears their names. If someone wanted you gone, the Akamatsu family would make sure you were gone. Turns out that their only daughter, Kaede, was in training to take over the family business. 

Kaede also had her eyes on one of her classmates for some time. Because of his reclusive nature, Shuichi Saihara was rarely ever noticed by anyone in their school. Not even Tenko, the hater of all degenerate males, would pay him much mind. He would sit alone in the courtyard during lunchtime, eating alone and with a book. She always wanted to talk to him but never knew how. 

Not once did she imagine he was the one playing the old piano in the abandoned theater place. Every day after school, she'd stroll past the building to listen to whoever was playing. The piano was something her father taught her, and now her crush was the one playing this beautiful piano music? There was now something she could talk about with Shuichi! Something that they both could talk about and love.

While she did somehow manage to scare him, they also started to bound. No longer was Shuichi sitting alone during lunch after that. They grew rather close after that, spending more and more time together. The two spent hours just at the piano alone, making up whatever came to mind. She found out that she, out of anyone else, had the honor of being his first friend after he moved two years ago.

While it pained her, she encouraged Shuichi to reach out and break out of the box he made for himself. The more he broke out, the more people that got to know him. But Kaede, the popular girl at school, also kept Shuichi safe from people out to hurt him. Seeing him smile and be happy always made her day. What didn’t change was that the piano was their place for themselves.

Everything was going great until she found out he was moving again. If his uncle thought he was going to take HER Shuichi away like that, he had another thing coming. Kaede gave Shuichi’s life a new and improved meaning. Her life before she laid eyes on him was all in dull greys and silence. Now it full of color and life, an alluring song that steadily played when she was with Shuichi. 

Date  
12/11/XX  
Shuichi fumbled for his phone in his jacket. His hands were uncontrollable shaking, trying to get himself to breathe. It didn’t help the closet wasn’t the brightest place in terms of light. In hindsight, it also wasn’t the best place to hide from someone after you. When his jacket didn’t give him any results, he triple cheeked his pants packets. No dice. 

There were moving boxes scattered on the ground. In some vain attempt, they were used to try and set back the intruder in his house. The doors and windows were fixed shut. Their security cameras weren't functioning with only one phone working. He had last the only working phone when he ran into where he was now.

He saw Kaede stab his uncles already dead body over and over again. He died trying to give Shuichi a chance to get out. She was laughing maniacally with each stab, her face crazed. His uncle didn’t even stand a chance as Shuichi got up and just...ran. Soon she started to call out his name, having stopped what she was doing before.

“I know you're here, Shuichi.” Kaede hummed to herself, invading the room he was hiding in. Though the closet shutters, he could see her stained clothes as she stopped to think. The closet was one of the few places to still have stuff in it. That fact makes this place a blessing and a curse. 

He held his breath, hands slowly and quietly, searching the floor for anything. His eyes watched as she looked through everything. By everything, there was only the bed, closet, boxes, and clothes lying on the floor. Kaede worked relatively fast with what was there, already looking under the bed.

His hands found nothing as she cheerfully walked over to the only place left in the room. She pulled back the closet, looking down at him. The only thing that meets his back was the wall when he tried to back away from Kaede. Kaede pushed the coats and shirts hung up out of the way, revealing his face to her. The smile on her face was going to hunt him as she held now last working phone.

“I found you.” 

Date:  
2/XX/XX  
The /bed/ Shuichi was trying to rest on was icy and bare steel hanging by chains on the wall. His cell was cold, with his clothes torn from his punishments. Everything but his hands seemed to be in the process of healing. His sense of smell became numb to the smell of blood near his room. Out of fear, he would pretend like there weren’t any screams and pleads from other prisoners for Shuichi to help them when that happened. 

There were only three things that happen if someone was here. You were just there to get ransom money or some other kind of blackmail. If not paid in time, you were there until the blackmail worked. If that didn’t work, the Akamatsu family just paid someone to take care of you and to get you off their hands. After that, Shuichi didn’t know what happened next.

You were taken and tortured because you had the information they wanted from you. It could range from simple things wanting to know about past events to learning about people for future assassinations. Sometimes it was about Future Foundation, and it’s inner workings. Some gave in while others fought until they either broke and died. Some of the people taken for this were people looking for Shuichi.

To Shuichi, the last option was the most merciful. You would breathe your final breath down here, bleeding out and staining the floor. The smell of blood becoming even more of a permanent feature to the basement. It was like nothing happened. As for the rest, Shuichi didn’t know what happened next. 

Shuichi was the only rare case, being the only one left alive throughout it all. He had last track of how many individual screams and voices he heard come and go when he brought here. Every single plead and scream haunted him whenever he tried to sleep. He was numb to the smell of blood, but not the sound. 

“H-hey, are you awake?” It was the other of his unseen cellmate taking advantage of the opened small slot in the doors. The girl's voice was frantic and shaking. Her voice wasn’t threatening and hateful. The girl broke down from the very start, crying and begging to be let out.

She was only there to get her father to pay a loan the Akamatsu Family gave to him. She was here for three weeks already with no savior. Due to his concrete walls and black outed door, he never got even a glance at her state of being. Honestly, he didn’t want to see what had become of her. 

He froze in place, looking at the wall as he said nothing. Hoping that if he didn’t say anything, it would stop. His existence wasn’t a secret. Whenever Kaede or her family opened his door, they always asked if he wanted to play Piano with her. The businessman’s daughter heard what happened when he yet again refused to play. He could only imagine the look on the other captive’s face as Kaede’s mother let the plate of food drop to the ground. 

“Your name is Shuichi, right?” 

He said nothing.

“P-please, say something, anything! The girl counited to plead for Shuichi to acknowledge her. Now she started banging on her door to get him to say something. Forcing his eyes shut, even more, he tried to think of something else.

Nothing.

“I know you’re the one who went missing two months ago. Help me get out, and we’ll get out together!” Moment by moment, she was getting more and more disparate. More disparate that the baggings on the door grew louder and louder. Being disparate was only going to be bad news for you. 

That's how long he's been here? His eyes widened, remembering the only time he saw Maki smile. Ryoma was going to show Shuichi Tennis tricks one last time. Shuichi never thought he would miss hearing Korekiy’s rather disturbing mentions of how someone could kill. He missed how his uncle would tease him about his stuck up hairpiece.

“Shui-” 

“He’s not going to answer you. He knows better than to do that.” The voice of Kaede came closer. That sickly sweet voice of the one who killed his uncle right in front of him. It only took moments before footsteps stopped in front of the other cell door. Kaede held the tone of danger.

“W-what?” The sickly sweet voice Kaede was always used just before she took someone’s life or held great anger. Shuichi heard the girl’s door slowly open and the humming of Kaede. The humming before things got bloody. 

From what he could gather next, the girl tried to run out of the basement. Once the door was open, the girl bolted for the exist. Only she screamed in pain as she fell to the floor moments later.

“You made more than a few great mistakes. Here is mistake number one. You never talk to any of the other people held here. My Shuichi knows this rule.” He flinched when she called him that. Calling him that she owned him. 

“I-...I” The girl tried to talk between sobs. Maybe... she had a chance of getting out. Maybe...

No. 

He shook his head at the thought. That was just Shuichi trying to think of something that could never happen. 

“The second mistake you made is that you disturbed the quiet down here with your yelling and hitting the door. That is rule two. Never disturb the silence or when this family is working.”

“P-ples-” The clipping of shoes comes closer to the now sobbing girl. Shuichi covered his ears, trying to block out the screaming and Kaede’s reviewing the rules. Like always, it wasn’t working. 

“And the biggest mistake was calling out my Shuichi’s name as you did.” Kaede’s voice turned even more sickly sweet as the girl screamed out in misery. A few more minutes of this went on before the girl was violently back into her cell by her hair. She was now locking the cell door behind her and opening his cell door. Before he knew it, his door was being unlocked and pulled open.

In her arms was one of the Akamatsu Family’s fancy and warm blankets. Shuichi turned his body, opened his eyes, and uncupped his ears, trying to get a better look at her. He groaned in pain as he tried to get up, only for Kaede to make a notation for him to stop as she shut the door behind. Without trying to give Shuichi too much pain, Kaede lifted his head on her lap when she sat down. He didn’t realize how cold he was until he felt the one sized person blanket covering his body. 

“She should keep to herself now. I’m sorry you had to deal with that.” Her voice wasn’t sickly sweet anymore. Her voice was calm as she ran her hand through his hair. He said nothing as he closes his eyes and enjoying the warmth while he can.

They stayed like this as Shuichi found myself getting more comfortable then he should have. To his shame, he felt his eyes closed and started to drift asleep. He felt Kaede grab and hold his free hand, given up on his hair. She was about to ask him she asked many times before. Something he said no to every single time. 

*Please, please, don’t ask it.*

“Would you like to play the piano with me, Shuichi?” 

No.

No.

No.

“...Yes.” 

Date  
Five months later  
Kaede sat by Shuichi at a grand piano in an extravagant white room. Their hands insync, they filled the room with romance. Both were in their worlds, there nothing was said but the sound of the grand piano. The duet’s melody was full was graceful and elegance, every note has a purpose. The piece of music only meant for a few to hear and only two to play.

This music piece was a passion project for both the teens for some time now. Endless nights, sweat, and constant changes went into what they were playing now. This final product made all of the planning and sore fingers worth it in the end. Just knowing she made such a beautiful song with her love was the topping of the cake. Shuichi being there was more than enough for her.

It was time for the third act of their song. Not only was it the most challenging part, but it was also almost the most complex part to write and rewrite. Both teens lost track of how many times they had to fix, completely redo, practice, and keep up with it as they play it. Unlike the first two acts, the third one was fast-paced and energetic. Each chord had to be just right, or else it would ruin the whole song.

Shuichi stuck the last note. Letting go of the breath they held, they looked at each other. 

“We did it, Shuichi!” An ecstatic Kaede hugged Shuichi, almost knocking both of them off the chair. 

“K-Kaede, be careful! You’ll make us fall off the chair again!” Caught off guard, Shuichi managed to barely lean forward in time and hugged Kaede, preventing them from falling.

“I told you we could do. With you by my side, I knew it was possible!” 

“I don’t think I was that great of help..” Sheepishly, Shuichi looked away. 

“Shuichi, you need to stop doubting yourself. This piece wouldn’t have happened if you weren’t here.” Firmly Kaede looked at him, crossing her arms. She was never one to deal with his nervous or self-doubt for too long.

“I...I guess you’re right.” As much as it may have pained him, he looked at her and smile. 

“Good. My boyfriend shouldn’t look down on myself.” Kaede kissed him and leaned against his shoulder. They stayed for another ten minutes as Shuichi held her close. “Shuichi?” 

“Yes?”

“I’m so glad I meet you, Shuichi.” Kaede held one of his hands, enjoying the feel of Shuichi keeping her close to him. Kaede didn’t feel Shuchi flinch when she took his hand. 

“I’m glad I meet you, too.” A lie Shuichi told so often he was starting to believe it. 

He hated her and her family for what they put him through. The massive rooms from the basement made him sick, seeing the false hope he could get out. Shuichi cursed Kaede’s name in his mind, whether she was around or not. One of the reasons why he was here was because of his former love for the piano. Now he only played it because he had no choice.

He loathed playing the piano now. But that was one of the only things keeping him alive. If it meant playing the thing he hated to play, then he would play with a passion for wanting to live. He would play with want for not wanting to be hurt. He would pour his emotions into every time he would play.

That was the only thing he could do. 

Every time he was remotely touched, it reminded him of the lashings he got when he didn’t submit to the people here. Shuichi detested everything about the food here, being kept outside of his old cell when he couldn’t eat it for a week. Every day there would be a fresh plate of food, just sitting there mocking him when he was in trouble. What he hated the most? He hated his hands the most.

Maybe if he didn’t have any hands, he wouldn’t be here. One of the rules here was that he wasn’t even allowed to bruise his hands. If he did, that’s when he got the worst punishment given. If the punishments were ever physical, his hands would always be left unscathed. Rarely any other part of his body would be left unharmed. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you, too.” 

Another lie that Shuichi never wants to believe. And yet, he was starting to as he felt a slight blush forming on his face as she leaned on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll let you decide what happened to that poor unnamed girl in the last time skip.


	4. Yandere!Vampire!Rantaro Amami X Village boy!shuichi saihara)Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of part one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, guys. My brain refused to generate new ideas for a while. Sorry if it's not as good as the first. My brain still kinda refused to work with me when I finished this.

Shuichi felt the sensation of Rantaro breathing on the side of his neck. The light from the moon glistened upon them as Shuichi held Rantaro’s left hand close him, feeling his matching ring. Rantaro doing this was strangely comforting for him. Having Rantaro, a vampire, having Shuichi's in his arms made him feel safe, content, and at peace. Not once had Rantato even acted like he was going to strike him.

Rantaro was the only one who Shuichi truly trusted and allowed to touch him. That fact should have brother Shuichi to no end. It was something Shuichi quickly accepted when he woke up with no memories. Even with some help of magic that Rantaro used, he only remembered something that hunted him. The nightmare that Shuichi could never stop.

Just the thought of Korekiyo of almost doing whatever he had planned for Shuichi made him shiver. The stinging pain of pointed teeth moving into his skin was he could never forget. He must have passed out from the pain just as he saw someone with green hair rush over. Rantarto wouldn’t tell him anything other than that he had to finish the mark to save his life. 

He shakes his head slightly, choosing to enjoy Rantaro’s hold. He felt Rantaro kiss his neck and snuggled him from a moment. Shuichi turned to see Rantaro’s face, with fangs and red eyes. There was that in Rantaro's one of where he wanted blood. Shuichi, for some reason, made more blood than his body could handle. 

“If you need to eat, then I don’t mind.” 

“Has the mark been acting up?” The red mark on Shuichi’s throat would sometimes act up, causing his neck to be in pain at times. If that ever happened, Rantarto would refuse to be near Shuichi’s neck. 

“No, it’s been okay.”

“If it starts to hurt, don’t hesitate to tell me, okay?” 

“Of course.” 

“Ready?” Silently giving permission, Shuichi cleared his neck and smiled at Rantaro. Tenderly, Ranto leaned in and slowly plunged his fangs into Shuichi’s neck. Rantaro’s bit didn’t hurt, just made him somewhat limp and extremely tired for a moment. When that moment hit, Shuichi just let his eyelids closed shut and laid there.

In his haziness, he didn’t notice Rantaro’s free hand repositioning them both a bit. It wasn’t an uncommon thing for Rantaro to do, it prevents unneeded work for Kirumi. It also put them in a comfortable spot half of the time. For whatever reason, Rantaro preferred to scope him in his am and held Shuichi close to Rantaro’s side. All though, Shuichi didn’t mind it. 

Fangs removed themselves as the monetary limpness and triteness wore off. Now with his eye opened, he could see Rantaro placed Shuichi on his chest.

“I’m surprised you didn’t set me up this time.” 

“I couldn’t do that with how comfortable you looked there.” 

“I thought the Blood Moon was tonight.” Golden eyes caught the light from the moon still clear.

“Maybe I’ll get it next time.” By his tone, Shuichi knew that Rantaro never paid much mind to it.

“Rantaro?” The books Shuichi read in the library about Red Moon and vampires. Not once did the books mention how vampires knew when the Red Moon was coming. Their personalities only changed when the moon went from clear to red. Rantaro himself didn’t know why the reason behind it.

“Yes?”

“Can you tell me more about the night?” He held his breath for a moment, not sure if Rantaro would reveal more. He would just act like Shuichi didn’t ask and talked about something else. The only response Shuichi got was Rantaro saying nothing. What a perfect question to ruin the mood. 

“Will you stay here with me tonight?” A question that Shuichi knew the answer. Some part of him wanted to hear Rantaro say it. Rantaro entwined his hand with Shuichi’s. Maybe that question will help lighten the mood back up. 

“Of course.” 

“Thank you.” Muffled words came out as Shuichi buried his head in Rantaro’s chest. That didn’t change the fact Shuichi felt guilty about asking something that Rantaro didn’t want to have asked. 

~~~~Rantaro’s POF~~~  
“Shuichi ...look at me.” Shuichi still relocated some of his body to get a better look at Rantaro. He resisted the urge to push him on the bed and to not play with him. He caught Shichi off guard an unforeseen kiss, pulling him closer to Rantaro.

“R-antaro?” Once the kiss ended, he looked at him as golden eyes meant black eyes.

“Shush, just listen to me and don’t say anything.” Shuichi stopped talking, blanked eyes, and frozen in place. Turns out why Shuichi's mark was red was because Rantaro made it during the Blood moon. Because of that, it was blocking an ability Shuichi had when he was born.

With Shuichi’s power of resisting a vampire's gaze canceled out, it was easy to control him. With both of them now sitting up, Rantaro went on. “You will never ask me about wanting to know more about the night I found you. Nor will you ever want to. It’s only going to bring you pain.”

“Now, go to sleep and forget this ever happened.” Rantaro was a little annoyed, but he wasn’t going to take it out on Shuichi. It was understandable that Shuichi wanted to know. But right now, he was focused on laying down Shuchi in a comfortable spot. Shuichi's insomnia wouldn't win this night after all.

Rantaro remembered watching from afar as the village was in a panic. The news of the disappearance of Shuichi, and that a vampire was behind it spread like wildfire. Fearing their children might be taken left parents clinging to them. Vampire hunters, one of them being named Buffy, grew more in numbers as they searched the village at night, ready to stake any vampire they see. Rantaro sent in spies, not risking being killed by a wooden stake in the heart.

There was mass hysteria in the village. People were pointing fingers at others out of fear. It didn’t matter if you were a child, anyone could be a hidden vampire just waiting to bite into someone. While some did blame to others out of pure fear, some just did to get back others or get what they want. Rantaro couldn’t help but wonder what it would like it this was mass hysteria was about witches instead. 

People finding actual vampires there just added to the fuel to the fire. Anyone caught trying to leave at night would be detained and be put in interrogation. The daytime wasn’t any better for anyone there either. Unless you were an official, vampire hunter, or had written permission from the governor to leave and come back, you had to stay there. A vampire would have been blamed for any deaths there in some way. 

But when Shuichi’s uncle died, they just threw his body into a grave and some even mocking the man. That man gave his whole life to rising Shuichi, and yet his body was being treated like he was nothing. Shuichi’s uncle turned down a job under the governor that would guarantee a comfortable life and wealth. If he took that job, someone else unworthy would be left to take care of Shuichi or be left alone on the streets. That man gave everything he could, and the least Rantaro could do was give Shuichi what his uncle couldn’t. 

On a more positive note, at least he died a peaceful death in his sleep that night Rantaro took Shuichi. No matter how much Shuichi tried to ease his uncle’s burdens, he always looked so worn out. There was still a smile on the man’s face every time Shuichi was around. He didn’t deserve to see what was going on there. Nor was he deserving of being accused of being a creation that was going to get him killed.

Rantaro’s “death” was dying in a house fire. To the village, he was the only son of travelers that quickly befriend the baker’s son. The travelers, just like most, where tools only meant for one use. That use was only for Rantaro was to get close to Shuichi. They, along with a missing boy, made a phenomenal diversion that night of the Blood Moon.

It’s been two years now. All the panic, fear, and most of the vampire hunters were gone. So many people were killed in an attempt to find a creator they feared. So many cries of help and pleads were gone. The whereabouts of Shuichi was a mystery no one could solve. Shuichi’s true fate was something that people from the village could never guess.

Rantaro laid down and had Shuichi against his chest by their side, making sure to keep him close. A slight smile developed on Shuichi’s as he closed his eyes, now asleep. Affectionately, Rantaro ruffled his hand through Shuichi’s hair as he looked down at him. Seeing Shuichi sleeping like this was something Rantaro always cherished. Insomnia wouldn't be bothering Shuichi tonight. 

Their wedding rings were placed on the nightstand. Just last month, Rantaro proposed to Shuichi on his 20th birthday. Of course, Rantaro was still nervous but knew what Shuichi’s answer was. Unlike with the field, Shuichi threw his arms around Rantaro's neck and cried, saying yes. For the first time in what felt like forever, blood tears flowed down his face. 

Rantaro did feel bad for tricking Shuichi into never asking that again. Someone snapping out of traces and Marks disappearing is rare, but he still wasn’t going to risk. The more Shuichi learned, the more likely Shuichi was going to know the truth of everything. If that ever happened, blood would be staining the ground in the nearby villages. The aftermath wasn’t something Shuichi should see or experience.

“Good night.” Gingerly, Rantaro muttered into an already sleeping Shuichi’s ear. Now it was his turn to fall asleep. He’ll think of something to say about Shuichi’s past in the morning. Shuichi would believe anything Rantaro told him after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some important things about the mark(because why not?)
> 
> 1\. Regular "marks" are black. Shuichi's mark is red because it was during the Blood Moon.  
> 2\. The who was marked can't grow old as long as it's there.  
> 3\. The mark can be removed. Although it is VERY painful for the person with it.  
> 4\. If the mark on there long enough, the person is basically immoral(and can't age either) of it's removed.  
> 5\. The vampire and said victims somewhat share feelings and other things at times. A.K.A Rantaro(vampires tend to sleep during the day) went to sleep at night because Shuichi went to sleep.  
> 6\. When the vampire dies, the mark fades away.
> 
> So....I guess it's a forced soul mate mark? I don't know. I'm making this crap up as I go.


	5. A Bloody Melody(Yandere!Kaede Akamatsu X Yandere!Shuichi Saihara)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A requested chapter by Chimeraguard. If you can't figure out what they wanted, I'll copy and paste their request at the end of my chapter notes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Right back to M rating we go. Seeing how we're right back at the M rating, you get Miu and a lot of blood. 
> 
> Now if you excuse me, I'm going back to the chapters before and fix any mistakes.

Unknown Date  
Shuichi watched as a severely injured Miu pathetically tried to crawl away. With her Achilles heel now having a gash in it, she couldn’t just runoff. The only downside to that was that her disgusting mouth was even more active than before. Blood from her hands blemished the already dirty forgotten factory floor. 

Shuichi frowned at the floor as he followed her. Because of that simple fact, the vision Shuichi had was now unachievable. Granted, he was mad, but this wasn’t the first time that happened. He just had to get creative about fixing it. Maybe he could even find some new methods to use. Before Miu could reach the door, Shuichi closed it and stared coldly at her. 

“What the fuck do you want, bastard!?” Miu spat at him, her mouth still running. He said nothing, walking behind her and starts roughly dragging her away by her leg. She yelled and screamed for someone, anyone, to help her. Too bad for her that nobody was going to come and save her.

To avoid being scratched in the face, he stopped by a chair and grabbed a hammer. Several swift and fast swings to Miu’s arms and legs rendered them too painful to move. Miu now was restrained in the only chair in the room as the hammer on the ground. With her restrained, he grabbed his bag and opened it. He ignored her neverending comments as he combed through the bag.

“Hey, bitch, look at me! Did your mommy not give you enough milk from her cow tits when you were younger!?” He removed his mask, leaving her eyes to widen. “Cockis-AHH.” He allowed her to scream as Shuichi stabbed a knife in her leg.

“Do you know why people always leave you behind?” He stopped himself from slapping her, having ruined his plan already. Slapping her with words was the best way of doing it. “Do you know why K1-B0, your ex-boyfriend, and the person you trusted the most left you?”

“I-I-I….” 

“It's because they can’t stand being around you. Your voice alone scares people away. The only thing you ever did that has only kept people around you is of your inventions. But even that doesn’t keep people around.” He whispered in her ear, repeatedly hitting her sore spot. 

“Stop it!”

“No came to help you, and no one will. The only one to blame for that is you.”

“Go suck a dick!” He stood back, eyes cold as she yelled at him. Miu's tears were now flowing down her face.

“I can’t stand my sweet Kaede being around someone as pathetic and vulgar as you.” She screamed again as Shuichi took his knife out her leg and brought it down on her other leg. Because of the restraints, they granted her little to no mobility as Shuichi left the knife in her leg. Her eyes widen as he viciously gripped her jaw and stuffed something deep down her throat. While she was busy trying not to choke, he took his thread and needle, getting the threaded needle close to her mouth.

With the job done, his eyes glazed over the now stitched mouth of Miu Iruma. Her body was still, blood discoloring some of her body and clothes. She must have died while he was stitching closed her mouth. Just for Kaede, he left a love poem right on Miu’s lap. He also left a vase of Calla Lily’s behind just for Kaede. 

With the job done, his eyes glazed over the now stitched mouth of Miu Iruma. Her body was still, blood discoloring some of her body and clothes. She must have died while he was stitching closed her mouth. Just for Kaede, he left a love poem right on Miu’s lap. He also left a vase of Calla Lily’s behind just for Kaede. 

Putting on his mask, he packs up his stuff and leaves with a smile on his face. With Miu now gone, Kaede was free of that thing. No more would Kaede how to deal with attacks of insults from the pig. All he had to do was lure her here. Sunday night was going to be a good night.

Three Weeks after  
Miu’s death shocked everyone. Before Miu's death, Kaede played her best friend. Kaede played the part of the grieving and shocked best friend for everyone to see. Kaede was just around Miu to look like any normal teenage girl. In reality, Kaede was looking for someone else to hang out. Miu was the only thing keeping Kaede from getting close a rival. 

Kaede’s only emotion was in the form of happiness when she saw the flowers, the card, and the crime scene. She could hear Miu screaming tasteless words at Shuichi the whole time. Shuchi’s sewing had greatly improved over the two years. It must have been hard to sew shut the pig’s mouth while she refused to shut up. The flower petals on the blood trail were just a delightful detail Shuichi added.

She left the card and flowers there, believing the crime scene would lose half its beauty if she took them. Taking a picture wasn’t an ideal thing to do either for the female yandere. If the police came and found the pictures, both Kaede and Shuichi could get hurt. Even worse, one could be taken away from the other and arrested. As much as it pained her, she would keep it in her memories. 

The end of the week came as she found a small gift wrapped in pink paper on her desk. Her hands snagged the box and took a closer look at it. Sadly, there was no name, but her heart fluttered when her mind came to who gave her this. Shuichi was the only one who came to mind for who could have done this. Shuichi put so much time and care into one tiny box. The folded wrapping paper was neat and even.

She saw Himiko Yumeno lazily walk in the room and set her stuff down. Her laughable excuse for a hat was still pressed on her head as a few others joined. Kaede had to fight to stay in character as Himiko sat down at her desk. How Himiko caught Shuichi’s attention was something Kaede could never understand. Himiko was nothing but lazy, useless, and downright annoying. 

Modern problems require modern solutions. That solution was in the form of a broken Angie. Angie was supposed to be on a trip somewhere, giving Kaede plenty of time to push Angie past her limit. With Angie’s non-stop talk about her god, it made it so much more satisfying to break Angie. It was the day of Angie’s return from her “trip” as a zombie-like Angie walked in. 

“Angie, are you okay?” A worried-looking Kirumi started to ask Angie as she walked over to Himiko. 

“Nyeh?” Himiko looked just in time to see a knife comings to her. 

Himiko's scream ended abruptly. Everyone in the room gasped and yelled in horror as Angie stabbed Himiko in the heart. Himiko died instantly, as the top half of her body hit the top of her desk. Blood was coming out as one of Himiko’s lifeless arms was used as a pillow. Himiko's dead eyes were staring right at Kaede.

Angie’s death was more gruesome than Himiko’s was. Before Shuichi, Kirumi, or Tenko could stop Angie, Angie used the knife on herself. A dead Angie hit the ground after she stabbed herself in the chest vigorously three times before taking it out and letting it fall. Sakura Oogami rushed into the room due to the screaming. Kaede stood there, not moving with no words coming out as Sakura guarded the bodies, as Kirumi got the other students out of there. 

“It’s okay, let's get out of here.” Shuichi and Rantaro walked over to her. 

“Come on.’ Rantaro said as he walked on the other side of her. Shuichi undid his jacket, letting Kaede use it. Her hands gripped it close to her body as she wore it.

“Okay.” Rantaro and Shuichi were careful as Kaede shakily nodded as they helped Kaede avoid the blood spreading on the floor. Rantaro and Shuichi stayed with Kaede outside the school as the police came. School, understandably, let out everyone early and would be closed for two days after the weekend. Thanks to the help of Junko, for the price of panty shots of other students, the police found nothing to help with the deaths.

She only wished that she could have gotten Shuichi’s gift. At least Shuichi’s jacket was warm. 

Date: A mouth Later  
Shuichi’s POV  
Shuichi unpacked his gear of ropes and spare clothes from his bag as a blindfolded and gagged Rantaro was sitting in a chair. Just like with Miu, Rantaro’s body parts were unmoveable. He learned a few things when he helped his father with his hobby. Shuichi was the Stitch Killer’s one and only son, after all. His father only stopped killing due to his heath.

No one founded out about his father's activity as Shuichi grew up. Both Shuichi’s parents were so happy that he found a girl that held his heart. When they found out she held the same feelings for Shuichi, they practically jumped. Due to the fact they were on a trip, they couldn't bear hug Shuichi. Shuichi’s father even approved of how Kaede managed to kill both Angie and Himiko without getting blood on her hands.

With how broken Angie was, Kaede must have put so much time and energy into it. How she did both deaths were just stunning. It seems like not even Kaede could predict how much blood there would be and where it would go. There was blood on her cute pink vest sweater, undershirt, and the gift he left her that morning. To help cover up her bloody clothes, he gave her his overshirt to wear.

The aftermath was something that could have been different. The school started to be enveloped by fear, with students hanging out in groups. With enough time, the fear managed to die a little. Rantaro only managed to get closer to Kaede after that. Whenever Rantaro flirted with her or when he blushed around her, just riled Shuichi up.

Now here they were, and Shuchi was about to give Kaede a better gift than before. This gift would have even more care and time into it now. A smile was present on his face as he set out all his tools, making sure he had everything. Once that was done, Shuichi triple checked Rantaro’s restraints. They were tight enough to keep Rantaro there, but not enough to cause bruising. 

In all of this, Rantarto muffled very little, having already heard Shuichi move around. Unlike Miu, it seems like Rantaro was trying to be smart here. It was all the more reason for Shuichi to not let his guard down around the mysterious boy. Shuichi could only guess that what he gave Rantarto would be enough to keep Rantaro weak. Shuichi rechecks everything, as he gets ready to talk and remove the blindfold.

“Rantaro? You said you wanted to meet me here?”

That was until the voice of Kaede interrupted Shuichi as he started to untie the knot. Right away, Rantaro’s body tensed up when he heard also heard her voice. Her voice was like a pure creature that makes Shuichi lose control. Tieng the knot up again, Shuichi leaned in by Rantaro’s ears. Something that made Rantaro’s face go pale white. 

“Thank you for letting me use your phone. I’m so happy to see Kaede.” Shuichi hide in one of the dark corners, watching for Kaede to find them

“Rantaro? Where are y-? Hey! Let go of me!” Shuchi saw Kaede stepping in and rushing to Rantaro’s aid. To prevent anyone from getting away, Shuichi grabbed her from behind and pulled her away. 

Hurting his dear Kaede was something that was never on his list of things to do. The “knife” that was against her throat was just for looks, a very convincing fake. His hold on her is only meant for looks, not even remotely hurting her. Much to his relief, Kaede seemed to know who he was. Shuichi knew Kaede was playing the damsel in distress. 

“Make any noise, and I’ll make sure you see Rantaro bleed out. Am I clear?” Shuichi may have left some room for Rantaro to see. He knew Rantarto was watching him as he bounded together Kaede’s legs, arms, and gagged her. He let Rantarto see just scared Kaede looked as she nodded, guided to the opposite side of where the table was and sitting on the ground. 

“Now, stay here and be good until I get back.” He got up and walked to the door. God, he hated treated her like this.

\---------Kaede’s POV------   
She watched as Shuichi locked the door behind them, leaving them both in the room. Besides the lonely hanging lightbulb that dimly lit the room, it was dark. The rope around her limbs was almost near impossible to get loose from as she tested them for a moment. As more bodies started to pile up, Maki forced Kaede to carry a pocket knife with her at all times. Her hands tried to reach for the small pocket knife in her sock, moving her legs closer to her. 

She gave up after a few minutes, trying to think of a different way to get out. The closest she got, without falling to the ground, was the tip of her sock. In her struggle, she didn’t notice Rantaro himself trying to undo the rope around his wrist. His fingers fiddled with it, tracing every line until he found just the right spot. When Rantaro found it, he worked quickly, working on undoing his restraints. 

Rantaro managed to free his arms, removing his gag, and blindfold. In an effortless attempt, freed himself, waited a moment, and then rushed to Kaede. Making a notion for Kaede to keep her voice down, Rantaro removed the duck tape from her mouth. His green eyes forced on getting Kaede’s arms and legs free.

“Are you okay?” Tender and caring green eyes looked at her as his voice held the sentimental traits. With no time to lose, he helped her up and looked at the door. Before getting up, she took the knife hidden in one of her shoes and held it in her hand.

“Yeah, are you okay?” The volume of her was just above a whisper, matching Rantaro’s. 

“I’m fine, let’s go while we have the chance.” Rantaro held her free hand. His hand was warm as he gripped hers. Kaede hated that Rantaro was the one holding it. That should have been Shuichi, and Shuichi only. 

“O-” Kaede was shushed by Rantaro, standing in front of her and gripping her hands even tighter. The footsteps of their attacker echoed closer to them, the sound of the door unlocking altering them. The door opened as the masked attacker stopped them from moving. Seeing a gun pointed at them, Rantaro stood even more protectively in front of Kaede. 

An open knife in the spinal cord later, Rantaro hits the ground face first. She could only imagine the look of betrayal Rantaro just had. Shuichi lowered the gun and removed his mask, glancing at it before putting it on safety. Kaede watched as Shuichi laid the gun down on the table and looked at her sheepishly. There was a moment of silence as they stood there as if the thing of something to say. 

“Let’s do it together, Shuichi?” The eyes of Shuichi lit up as a smile that developed on his face. 

“I would love to.” Giddily, Kaede smiled and hugged him. Not once has she ever think she would end up helping Shuichi with something like this. Did her daydream about helping Shuichi? Yes.

Rantaro screams in pain as Shuichi ripped the knife and sewed back up the wound. Shuichi, with the help of Kaede, sat Rantaro back in the chair. The knife stab to his spinal cord must have made Rantaro unable to move everything by his eyes. The only thing Rantaro gave them was cold glares as Shuichi and Kaede chatted about what to do. A few ropes keep Rantaro’s paralyzed from slipping off the ground and onto the ground.

“Shuichi?”

“Y-yes?”

A now stuttering Shuichi managed to say as a red-faced Kaede came closer. Both their wants to hold each other close and kiss become real. She felt Shuichi’s lip willing pressed against hers as Rantaro’s eyes had more and more disgust. Now their worlds would always be full of color.

“Thank you for the love poem. I hope you liked my mine as well.” 

“I loved it. I’m sorry about the mess on the ground. I’m not good at staging things.” 

“You need to have more confidence in yourself! The flowers added a lovely touch to it.” Kaede bluntly told Shuichi. 

“If it means making you happy, then I will.”

“Good, are you ready?” The knife that belongs to Kaede was still in one Shuichi’s hands. The left hand of Kaede now also the other side of the handle, waiting for Shuichi to answer. The confirmation from Shuichi came in the form of a nod, walking over to Rantaro. 

“Hell is too nice of a place for you two.” That was the last thing Rantaro coldly told them as Kaede and Shuichi descend the knife into his stomach more than once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Hmm. If you take requests, what about one with Kaede and Shuichi both being yandere for each other and finding the other's actions (including murder of those getting too close to the other) to be sweet and romantic?" -Chimeraguard


	6. Crime lord!Yandere!Kokichi Ouma X Detective!Shuichi Saihara

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shuichi has to save the city from the crime lord Kokichi Ouma. Luckily for the detective, Ouma gives Shuichi a choice to make. He also gives time for Shuichi to think about what he wants to do while playing "Truth or Dare" with the childlike crime lord.
> 
> It's mostly a harmless game.
> 
> Until it's not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things get pretty spicey as this fanfic goes on. If I do a part two to this, maybe it will be my first smut chapter.

Shuichi always attracted the worst of people and things in his life. Right now, this person was the worst of them all. Somehow, he caught the eye of Ouma, someone who stole not only things but people’s life as well. Now, Ouma had the intention of taking out a whole city if Shuichi didn’t stop him. Just the thought of Shuichi being the only one who could even remotely save a city made him shutter.

Gun in hand, he slowly advanced down the hallway. The only thing that made the sound was Shuichi carefully inching to the area at the very end of the corridor. His breath was steady as he reached the last door with one hand. There was Ouma in his room, looking outside the big window with his cape and hat on. The room was Ouma’s bedroom with shades of purple with other things. Some of which are pictures of Shuichi and Ouma. 

Let the show start.

“Hello, my beloved.” Shuichi’s eyes spotted the remote on Ouma’s desk. It was the same remote that Ouma waved around and showed off in his message to Shuichi. “So nice to see you come and visit me. But I’m hurt you brought a gun.” 

“The remote, now!” Shichi hid behind some false confidence as he held on to his gun. Of course, that didn’t deter Ouma from walking towards Shuichi is the slightest. 

“Not even a hello? That hurts even more.” 

“That’s a lie.” 

“Your right, I am lying.”

“Give me the remote, Ouma. Do it, or I’ll shoot!” A command that Ouma, of course, ignored again. In the true Ouma style, Ouma continued as hummed and parade towards Shuichi. With a childlike voice, Ouma smiles at Shuichi as he held the remote in his hands. A pit grew in Shuichi’s stomach as Ouma paused for a moment.

“You won’t shoot me. You didn’t have the will to do it when we first met. And you know for a fact you still don’t.” 

“Not this time. I’ll do it if I have to.” There was more than enough false confidence to cover up just how truly afraid Shuichi was. 

“If you shot me right here then, you’ll be respectable for a whole city’s death. We both know that you can’t handle any more deaths on your mind.” The hand of Ouma grabbed the barrel of the gun, pressing it to his forehead. As if to mock Shuichi even more, Ouma used his other hand to cover Shuichi’s that was over the trigger.

Of course, Ouma was right. Shuichi spent so many nights crying over countless deaths. So many nights wasted on cases that failed. He could have been numb to everything. But in the end, Shuichi would never get used to it. Trying to tell if he was lying or not, Shuichi looked right at Ouma. 

Purple eyes looked straight into his, silently daring Shuichi to kill him right then and there. For Shuichi to pull the trigger, and watch as Ouma’s corpse falls and lands on the floor. Before Shuichi knew it, his hands started to shake. For god’s sake, why can’t Ouma give Shuichi some look of fear right now? Maybe Shuichi would feel less shameful about this if Ouma didn’t have a blank look on his face.

In remorse, Shuichi started to lower the gun and looked away. Shooting Ouma while also risking so many lives was at risk. Much to Shuichi’s surprise, there wasn’t any mocking from Ouma as he turned on the safety of the gun. Ouma just smiled at him and finally let go of it. With his how his hands were shaking, it was for the better that Ouma turns on the safety. 

“Gah….!” Shuichi almost had a heart attack with what happened next. The unforeseen action of the door behind made Shuichi jump in surprise. Shuichi’s gun was taken out of his hand by Ouma and kicked away from them. At least the gun was put on safety before that. 

Before Shuichi could get another word in, Ouma took his hand and looked out the window. Ouma started to almost drag Shuichi to the window that showed the outside and to the city. There was a slight blush on Shuichi’s face as he gripped Ouma’s hand in return, following the smaller boy. The tiny blush forming on his face disappeared as Shuichi reminded himself why he was here in the first place. Now, if Shuichi could only make that it stay that way, everything might turn out okay.

The better part of the city was a wonder to see at night time. This part is always litten up with bright and flashy lights that never seemed to die. The bad part of the city had some grace and beauty to it as well. They lived in the past, the buildings looking forgotten. The technology not matching up to the futuristic lifestyle most had today.

He couldn’t help but stare at Ouma’s mansion. Shuichi knew that people with influence often paid people to keep people quiet. Some parts of Shuichi refused to believe that Ouma reframed from using this tactic. Ouma used his brain instead of money when it came to his hobbies. Maybe that was the reason why Shuichi could never easily find evidence against Ouma.

“Your hand is warm, my beloved.”

“Oh, sorry. I didn’t realize I was still holding your hand.” Face red from embarrassment, Shuichi let go and placed it back in his pocket. Butterflies started to form for Shuichi as Ouma’s face grew a grin. The only thing Shuochi could hope was that Ouma let this go and that he could bury this feeling deep down and out of sight.

“Mister Detective, I have any idea. Let’s make a deal!”

“A….. deal?”

“Yep! I know Mister Detective is always stressed and alone, so….”

That’s not a good start.

“He can stay with me, and I won’t make the city go up in flames!” This deal wasn’t a deal, and Ouma knew it. This deal was an ultimatum. Ouma just used the word “deal” to make it sound less threatening than it was. “I’ll give you time to think, My beloved.”

Turning his head, Shuchi saw Ouma enter his personal space. To avoid any more of this, Shuichi unwisely started to walk back with his hands out of his pockets. Light but fast footsteps of Ouma were following him every step Shuichi took. The detective’s legs hit Ouma’s bed and his back on the soft covers as Ouma took the chance to catch Shuichi already even more off guard. By that, Ouma took out handcuffs and handcuffed Shuichi to a hole in the headboard.

“O-Ouma!” Shuichi stood up and looked at handcuff, then at Ouma. To get out of these handcuffs, the owner must enter the password with their fingers. If anyone else tried to enter the code, it would lock up for five minutes.

“Just so you won’t run away from me.” Ouma smiled his Cheshire cat grin as he walked and opened a compartment to his desk. What looked like a small injector was in Ouma’s hand as he walked back to Shuichi. Ouma just sat down and motioned for Shuichi to do the same. He had no other option but to comply with what Ouma wanted as he sat down.

Shuichi had no reaction time as Ouma grabbed the injector with his hand and took Shuichi’s free arm with the other. Ouma rolled up his sleeve, as Shuichi slightly winced when he was injected with whatever was in it. He gave Shuichi his arm back, placing the now empty injector by him. 

“Don’t worry, my beloved, it doesn’t have anything that will kill you.”

“Was that necessary?” 

“I know my Shushu lies, and he doesn’t need to lie right now.” In all fairness, Ouma did have a point. If it was the truth serum, then it was too late now to protest. Given the gravity of the situation, and how unpredictable Ouma was, there was no room for Shuichi’s lies. “Truth or dare?” 

“Did you enjoy our first date?” Ouma was asking about the time he blackmailed Shuichi to go on a date with them. Their first date went from them having one to having three more after that.

“I loved it.” Testing out his theory, Shuick tried to lie. A lie that he hated every moment. In all honesty, that was one of the best days he had in a long time. Being away from the workplace and somewhere away from people was refreshing. 

"I'm happy to have made my beloved smile. If you're smiling, then I did my job." A bright smile from Ouma made Shuichi smile in return. Unlike most times, Shuichi could tell Ouma was telling the truth.

"I'm glad as well. Truth or dare, Ouma?"

"Dare. I trust my Shuichi enough that he won't mess it up."

“I…” Daring someone wasn’t Shuichi’s strong suit. He just wasn’t the creative type. Maybe that was way Ouma just had to pick dare from the start. 

“You’re taking too long, and I hate waiting. Because of that, I’m now taking your turn.” Blinking, Shuichi looked at Ouma but then shook his head. “I dare you to remove your hat and keep it off.”

Acting in compliance with Ouma’s dare, Shuichi removed his hat and set on the nightstand by the bed. Those cursed adorable caught Shuichi’s far too easy now with Shichi’s shield gone. He slightly bit his lip, managing to get his mind off of that thought. The damning thoughts about Ouma plagued his mind every chance it could.

“My beloved’s eyes shouldn't be hiding underneath something like that.”

“Now, my beloved, I’ll go truth.”

“Why all the purple?” 

“Purple means royalty and power. Therefore, I am royalty, and I have the world in my grasp.” Shuichi couldn't help but snort at what Ouma said right now. It had so much flare and sounded so childlike that Shuichi couldn't help it.

“And why do YOU like black, Mister Emo?” Ouma huffed and crossed his arms, looking at him. 

“I...just do. I don’t think there needs to be a reason for it.” Nervously, Shuichi rubbed the back of his neck and looked away.

“Come on! There has to be a reason why. Is your heart black? Oh, I know! You’re so emo that you can only wear black!”

“What? No, I- we were playing a game.”

“Okay! Truth or dare?” With a chuckle, Ouma went on. 

“Dare?” 

“Someone’s feeling brave. I dare you to sing the crayon song with me.”

“Why are you like this?” Hiding his face in his hand, Shuichi uttered to himself. Singing wasn’t something that Shuichi had a talent for. Once Ouma found out that fact, Ouma loved to hear him sing. The song that Ouma loved to torture Shuichi by them both singing *The Crayon Song But Ruined* together. 

“You can’t go back on a dare, Shushu.”

“Are we singing it like we usually do?”

“Yep! Ready?” With a nod of approval from Shuichi, Ouma started the song. That torturous song went on and slowly evolved into something that both had them smiling at the end. While Shuichi hated the song, he was almost always the next to smile. Maybe it was seeing Ouma smiling.

“HOORAY!” Both nearly shouted out as they both burst into laughter. Both boys found room to take a breather after a minute of laughter. For a moment, Shuichi forgets the situation he was in right now. 

“You should sing more, my beloved. You have a wonderful voice.” Big, round, and purple yet again caught Shuichi’s attention with ease.

“I’m not that great.” 

“Humph, you know, I hate when you look down on yourself.”

“Oh, sorry.” The fact that a crime lord like Ouma even slightly cared for Shuichi was something Shuichi still couldn’t wrap his head ahead. “Truth or dare?”

“Truth.” 

“Why do you call me your beloved? I’m nothing special.” Something Shuichi always wanted to ask. If only Shuichi had known how much of a 180 turn this game would turn when he asked that.

“You’re the only one who's been able to keep up with me. The only one who managed to cause me not to think clearly.” Ouma crept closer to Shuichi, soon within kissing distance from Shuichi. “The only thing that matters to me is you.”

“W-what about chaos and death? You said you only cared about that.” In his panic, Shuichi tried to logic out something that didn’t have any sensible logic for it. Trying to be logical was quickly getting Shuichi nowhere. 

“You’re so cute when you’re frustrated.’ Shuichi knew there was a yandere stereotype in anime with their obsessions and monotone voices. Right now, he was finding out that wasn’t just a trope. There was no escaping Ouma’s purple dull and yet crazed eyes as he looked Shuichi. Ouma started to sit on his lap as Shuichi’s back was up against the headboard.

It felt like something punched him when he realized what his fate was now. His eyes peered over at the pictures Ouma had. They consisted of Shuichi doing daily tasks in his life. Other pictures were of them on dates, hanging out, or ones he didn’t fully recognize. Every time Shuichi tried to avoid being with Ouma, he always found a way to counter Shuichi when he was alone. Pictures were one of the many ways Ouma managed to do this.

He had one mission where he had to go undercover and take a minor crime lord’s daughter on one date. The deal was that he would take her on one date night, and she would give him everything he needed. That never happened for him. The information he would have gotten on the date just showed up at his door a week before they could ever finish the deal. The crime lord was taken into custody that same day for supposedly killing his daughter before Shuichi got to work that day. 

“Did you figure it out? I knew my Shushu would at some point.” Ouma’s soft hand affectionately stroked the left side of Shuichi’s face. 

“Even if I didn’t agree to the deal, you never intended to let me go, did you?”

“Nope! You're free to go after we finish our game.”

“That’s a lie.”

"Found out again. Because I know my Shushu still wants to save the useless lives below us, I have a fun idea. If you never leave my side, the city will be safe." The possessive but loving voice of Ouma made the hairs on Shuichi's back stand up.

"And if I don't?" Shuichi managed to string together words somehow as he felt butterflies in his stomach.

"I'll play the game of what four cities go down!"

“Fine, you win.”

“Huh? I didn’t hear you.” Shuichi was in danger as his face got warmer and warmer as Ouma drew closer to him.

“I’m yours. I give up!” Trying to put more effort into proving he meant it, Shuichi looked right at Ouma.

"Try again, Shuichi." Shuichi knew what Ouma wanted from him. He was just very reluctant to say it. But right now, he had to say it.

"I love you. I've even ever since our first date." The truth finally came out as Shuichi's hairpiece bent from embarrassment. Ouma laughed and smiled as Shuichi looked away, wanting to die right there and then.

"That's all I wanted to hear. I've loved you ever since I saw you." With a kiss of the cheek, Ouma got Shuichi to look at him once again.

"But I need to know something. Is my beloved going to try and leave me now?" The voice of Ouma sounded flirtatious, seductive, and yet dangerous.

"No." If the truth serum was still kicking, it wasn't needed anymore.

"Then prove it. My Shushu knows I hate people who lie."

Closing his eyes, he grabbed Ouma by the shirt and made their lips meet. This bold move by Shuichi took Ouma by surprise but adapted quickly. Shuichi felt Ouma’s soft and delicate lips touch his. What Shuichi thought would be a quick kiss turned into a near makeout session. A makeup session that Shuichi didn’t mind in the back of his head. 

This kiss was their second shared kiss with each other. Ouma always claimed he meant to trip and have Shuichi try to catch him. Unfortunately, or fortunately, if you ask Ouma, Shuichi also tripped down the hill and rolled down it with Ouma. When they stopped rolling down, Ouma ended up in Shuichi's arms and kissing him, giving his first kiss to Ouma. If the trip didn’t kill Shuichi, knowing one of Ouma’s henchmen would have. 

It was clear from the get-go they were both still inexperienced as their teeth repeatedly touched. Unlike the hill, both were very conscious about what was happening as they slowly formed an uneasy rhythm. That earned Shuichi the right for him to freely move his other arm as Ouma released it from its cuff. Shuichi soon pulled the other boy closer to them, holding each other as Ouma ran his hand through Shuichi’s hair. There were so many conflicted feelings Shuichi had moving around in his head right now. 

“Truth or dare, my beloved?” Almost out of breath, Ouma managed to say after he pulled away. Shuichi let go of Ouma and took a moment to catch his breath, repositioning them father from the headboard. Summing the courage, Shuichi opened his eyes to look at Ouma, still sitting on his lap one hand on his shoulder. If Shuichi had to guess, his face was extremely red from the kiss that just happened.

“T-truth.” 

“Lammmmme, Saihara.” 

“There’s nothing wrong with playing it safe.” Saying that was a mistake, especially when he blurted it out like that. There was no “playing it safe” with Ouma.

“You are a dumbass at times. But at least you’re a cute one.” 

“Please, just ask the question already.” The sooner Ouma asked, the sooner Shuichi could think clearly about this. Soon wasn’t soon enough for Shuichi, though. 

“How long until you gave in to me? Until you give me all of you, and not just some of you? Until you lose our game to me?” He saw Ouma looking hungrily at Shuichi.

Trying to not give Ouma any not any more fulfillment from Shuichi giving in to his desires, he tries to pretend like it didn’t feel like his heart wasn’t already beating out of his chest. That was easier said than done with Ouma baiting Shuichi like this. He tried to keep his mind focused on the task in mind. He bit the inside of his mouth as Ouma’s hand was slowly undoing the button on Shuichi’s jacket, revealing the white undershirt.

“You’re so cute when you try to fight me. Fighting so hard on something you could never possibly win. But you don’t mind losing to me right now, do you?” As if to smugly prove his point, Ouma bent down and started at Shuichi. At that moment, Shuichi knew he had lost as Ouma slid off his jacket and cast aside it to the floor. 

“Don’t worry, my detective, I’ll be gentle with you.” Why couldn’t he have heeded the warnings from Maki and Kaito? Maybe if he did, he wouldn’t be here as a yandere, that he somehow fell for, kept him captive. His logical side lost as Ouma’s lips crept closer to his neck, with Ouma’s hand starting to go underneath Shuichi’s shirt.

How the hell did Shuichi end up like this?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Yandere! Ouma X Kaede, requested by ya yeet. While it may take me a while to write and post it, I'll get it done.

**Author's Note:**

> Fact: Korekiyo tends to watch Shuichi sleep. Not creepy at all.


End file.
